narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takuma Hibiki
Takuma Hibiki (ひびきたくま Hibiki Takuma) is a member of the Tenpi Kamigami, an elite force of shinobi within Taiyougakure. He is one of the strongest shinobi within Taiyougakure besides the Village Head, Ren Hijin, and is one of the few shinobi within the village to use the Water Release in combat. Appearance Takuma takes on the appearance of a rather brute-like young man, he is pretty big in his stature and height and is also very fit as well. Takuma is known to dress in blue as a dedication to the Water Release that he uses to help him in combat, Takuma most unique charateristic is his natural smoke gray colored hair and eyes. Personality Takuma is open minded to say the least, he believes himself to be an explorer trapped within the village of Taiyougakure and at a young age originally didn't want to become a shinobi but a sailor. Takuma felt as if the ocean was calling him and he has an everlasting love for the waters around the world. Takuma's favorite geographic locations are of course rivers, lakes, and none other than the ocean, these are the places that he went to train and become a much better Water Release user. Background Takuma was forced to become a ninja by his parents believe it or not, he was utterly a lazy boy and had no values other than to get out and roam the world surrounding the ninja village of Taiyougakure. His parents decided to put him in his place and throw him into the shinobi forces of Taiyougakure. During his childhood, Takuma would often sneak out of the village and travel to various lakes and other water sources and go swimming, he was aligned with the water within the planet and it was no surprise when he came to find out that water was his native chakra nature. Takuma wasn't like other ninja within Taiyougakure, most shinobi within the village specialize with Fire or Wind-based jutsu while Takuma chose to go his destined Water Release route becoming one of the few ninja within the village to initally master the chakra nature. It is because of his masteyr of the Water Relase that Takuma was asked to join the Tenpi Kamigami. Abilites Nature Manipulation There aren't many shinobi within Taiyougakure that utilize the Water Release chakra nature, in fact there many a little bit over a hundred that do, out of those hundred the strongest is Takuma who is the master of many water-based techniques as well. Takuma knows many high-ranked water-based ninjutsu and has became known within Taiyougakure as the '''Tidal Wave of the Hidden Sun '''due to the fact that he specializes in drowning his enemies with his techniques. Surfing Believe it or not, surfing is one of Takuma's abilites in battle. By using either the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave or the Water Release: Surfing Tidal Wave, Takuma can expel a large amount of water. Takuma will then his use Ninja Surfboard to surf and attack enemies with in combat. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Taiyougakure Category:Characters